You're a Kitty Now, Ryo!
by ExplodiaTheUnescapeable
Summary: Malik Ishtar feels like annoying Ryo to the max, so he thinks it'll annoy him to be part cat. And Malik refuses to change him back, so now he must try to live life that way, with strange consequences. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored and decided to write this fic, feel free to review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is property of Kazuki Takahashi and NAS.**

"I promise I won't put any more spells on you, he said! I'll never play unfunny jokes on you, he said! Bloody wanker!" The white-haired teen, Ryo Bakura continued to shout and scream as he felt his head.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to me! Is it even reversible?!" Ryo continued to shout as he stared at himself in the mirror.

_"C'mon Bakura! It's just a little harmless fun! Besides, you make a great kitty!" Ryo's friend, Malik Ishtar tried to convince him._

_"No, I'm not letting you cast your idiotic spells! Just drop it already!"_

_"Fine, buzzkill."_

_And so, Malik dropped the subject for the time being, they both went on with their days. At night, Ryo was getting ready for bed._

_"Malik, shouldn't you be going home now?" Ryo asked._

_"I want to stay with you tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_"There's been some problems with the family, I'd rather not talk about it."_

_"Fine, just sleep on the sofa, okay?"_

_"Fine."_

_Malik then lied down on the sofa, Ryo finished brushing his teeth and went to bed, since it was 11:00PM it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, so Malik got to work._

_He silently got up off the sofa and into Ryo's room, he then recited an Ancient Egyptian spell, before saying;_

_"Good night, Kitty."_

_The next morning, Ryo woke up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth._

_"Ngh... I feel weird..." He said tiredly._

_He then looked into the mirror and to his shock, he looked he saw in his reflection two snow white cat ears on the top of his head._

_Ryo screamed, while Malik laughed._

**A/N: How was the first chapter? Was it a good start? to review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens

**A/N: 'thoughts'**

_**flashback**_

**"Speech"**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

"How am I supposed to go to school like this?!"

"Just wear a hat."

"Hats aren't allowed in School!"

"What does it matter? You look adorable!"

"My fangirls will go crazy!"

"And now you'll have more."

Ryo sighed, not wanting to argue anymore. He went into his room to get dressed which is when he discovered his tail.

'I am going to kill Malik one of these days.' Ryo thought to himself in anger, before tucking his newly achieved tail into his school trousers.

"How to hide these ears..."

Ryo started trying to think of a way to hide his ears.

'This is going to be harder than I thought...'

The white-haired teen continued to think.

"A ha! I'll tape them down to my hair!" Ryo shouted, as he took out some clear tape and put it on his hair and ears, and combed over it so no one noticed.

He then got dressed and packed his books before running off to School.

At School, Ryo was soon going to learn there were more problems, as Ryo decided to talk to Téa before class.

"Hey Téa."

"Hey Bakura, do you believe in friendship now?"

"No, because my best friend pisses me off!"

"Do I have to brainwash you again?"

"No, I'm just a little upset."

"Why?"

"No reason. Me-!"

He covered his mouth before letting out the adorable sounding meow.

'What the hell was that?!' He thought.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now!"

Ryo ran off to class as the bell rang nervously, not knowing what was going on.

'What the fuck is wrong with my brain?!' He continued to think.

He assumed Malik would know, seeing as he cast the spell in the first place, he continued to stay quiet the whole day, as he might accidentally reveal his new feline self like with Téa. Only God knew what would happen.

'If people were to find out, would they think I'm a furry or something? Strange, I'm craving fish all of a sudden...'

At break time, Ryo then bumped into someone, he looked down to see that it was Yugi.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you!"

"That's okay, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

'Oh shit...'

"Téa said you were acting weird this morning. Is anything wrong?"

"No! N- nothing!"

Ryo then ran away, as much as Yugi wanted to follow, he decided against it.

'He's hiding something, I know it.' He thought

When School finally ended Ryo ran home as fast as possible.

"Malik! Something weird is happening to me... The way I think."

"Let me guess; you started to act like a cat. That's normal. You're at least thinking like one."

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, honey."

**A/N: Oh dear, things are already going wrong for poor Ryo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully it was better than the first.**


End file.
